1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitching a trailer to a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a physically easy and non-frustrating method of hitching a trailer to a vehicle, especially when the vehicle and trailer tongue are not aligned.
2. Prior Art
Hitching a trailer to a vehicle can be difficult to impossible for many people, especially the handicapped, or elderly. Several hundred pounds of tongue weight is not uncommon, and this tongue weight, though necessary, is detrimental to the desire to own or use trailers, especially among boaters, campers, travelers, and business personnel.
A number of trailer hitching related patents have been issued - proving the need for a reasonable solution to a long standing problem.
Putnam, Jr. and Malone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,272; Elkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,667; Woods and Peski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,939; Mangus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,122, and DeVorak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,632, Belcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,899 are examples of commendable solutions for trailer hitching problems. However, this new separative trailer tongue hitching method device, which will pull, lift, align and couple a trailer tongue to the hauling vehicle, will prove to be a more reasonable solution to trailer hitching problems.
It will be nice to have an easy to manage trailer -- perhaps a larger trailer.
Also, it will prove difficult to design a comparable device at a lower cost than the hereinafter presented.